Question: In her geometry class, Vanessa took 4 exams. Her scores were 98, 95, 97, and 86. What was her average score on the exams?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $98 + 95 + 97 + 86 = 376$ Her average score is $376 \div 4 = 94$.